Disappeared
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: When Peeta hits the forcefield his body gets sent to Gotham City, Bruce Wayne just happens to see his body right outside Wayne Enterprises and brings him to Wayne Manor. Is Peeta what Bruce is looking for and how can the star crossed lovers survive without each other ?


Chapter 1

_I hear Katniss's voice from far away it sounded concerned but i couldn't make out what she was trying to warn me about untill i felt my chest hit an invisible forcefield and landed on my back. I saw through the bright sun Katniss running towards me crying my name. " Peeta ! Peeta ! NO !" My eyes slowly closed letting death engulf me._

" Katniss !" I felt the sweat slowly trickling down my neck onto my soaked shirt that clung to my chest. " Where the hell am i ?" I looked around to see an much more elegant room than what the Capitol provides for us but it was more traditional looking more for a family so you could say.

I got up and looked around the room for an escape window. There was one on the other side of the room which was farther than a normal room in District Twelve or even the Capitol. I swept a hand through my blonde hair thinking of a way to get out of this mysterious place that i was held.

My eyes darted to each side of the room for a dark figure to pop out of nowhere but no one was here, either they are utterly stupid or really sly. I tiptoed to the nearest window and tried to pull it up but it seemed stuck. " Now if you wanted to get out the escape door is on the left of you." I heard a smooth elegant voice behind me that made me jump in fear.

I turned around and faced the mysterious man who looked to be in his mid twenties or early thirties sipping a glass of wine, his brown eyes were rather humorous. " I'm sure you have alot of questions you want to ask me." He set down the wine on the small table beside him and sighed. " Who are you and where am I ?" I wanted so badly to ask where Katniss, Finnick and Joanna where but i needed to know the basics first.

The man gave me a warm smile and shook my hand. " Bruce Wayne." I tried to smile back but my mind was on other things like where am i and where is Katniss and the others. " P-Peeta Mellark." I shook the older man's hand back and the man stood up from the leather chair. " Peeta, what an interesting name." My lips were in a thin line as i nodded at this odd statement. He raised the wine bottle and motioned towards me as if asking if i wanted some. I shook my head as in " No."

" Umm Mr-" I got cut off by the wave of his hand as he took a small sip of his second serve of wine. " Call me Bruce." I slowly nodded in awkwardness. "Bruce, where am I?"

He walked me towards a door most likely leading to a hallway, or at least i hope its a hallway. " Gotham City." I felt my heart drop as i felt it was much farther than Panem. " How did I get here ?" He turned me around to the hallway with carpet flooring, something i didn't have in my house. " I found you laying down on hard concrete floor right outside Wayne Enterprises." He lead me towards the kitchen it smelled like pancakes. " Bruce, i meant how did i get here in Gotham City ?" Bruce stopped in his tracks and looked at me horrified. " What do you mean ?" I raised an eyebrow. " I'm not from this place you call Gotham, I'm from Panem." Now it was time for Bruce to be confused. " I'm sorry did you say Panem ?" I nodded my head frantically. " My god, i'm sorry can you excuse me for a second." I watched as Bruce ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

" Alfred, Alf-" I stopped as I reached the man who was making the bacon. " Yes, Master Bruce." He looked curious but didn't look up from the cooking bacon. " This kid is from a place called "Panem". What the hell is Panem ?!" Alfred shrugged in such a manner it was frustrating me at the moment.

" Perhaps you should ask the boy." His voice was calm unlike mine which was itching for answers. I groaned and walked up the stairs approaching the blonde who was too busy in his thoughts.

" What is Panem ?" The boy startled looked up from his thoughts and sighed impatiently . " It's alot to explain." I checked my watch and tapped his foot. " We have time."

Peeta told me all about the thirteen districts and the reapings that were forced on males and females ages twelve to eighteen. But he also told me his life before, during and after his time in the Hunger Games especially adding Katniss in all of it. " So this Katniss girl, is she your wife or..." Peeta blushed scarlet and stuttered. " W-well we only got "Married" for the games for everyone's entertainment but in reality no we didn't."

I rubbed my chin and cocked an eyebrow. " So what your saying is you love this girl...is that right ?" Peeta blushed harder, nodded his head and muttered. " Yeah."

I lightly smiled and looked into the boys eyes. " Do you think she is here ?" Peeta shook his head and his eyes were tearing up.

" I dont know, she could be dead for all i know. Snow could have kidnapped them and tortured them with tracker jacker venom."

" Well kid lets just hope that wont happen." It was quiet between us untill I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to introduce Alfred. " Hey Peeta, there is someone i want you to meet." We walked into the kitchen where the smells engulfed Peeta with joy and remembrance of the bakery and unfortunetly his vile mother.

" Peeta, I want you to meet my butler Alfred." The two shook hands and Alfred looked at me with such anticipation. Peeta looked back from Alfred to Bruce. He excused himself and walked off to explore the mansion.

" Nice boy he is, very polite and well mannered." Alfred held his hands behind his back and watched Peeta go upstairs. " Yes, yes he is." I watched with my eyes shinning with this excited feeling in my stomach, i had a feeling something good was going to come out of this and i think i know what.


End file.
